


Persephone returned to Hades

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Clarice is living with Hannibal in Argentina, and Hannibal misses Will.





	Persephone returned to Hades

Clarice Starling eats her lunches at some restaurant every day, she watches the people in the street, and feels the sun on her skin. She stays for a few hours, and then she returns to him.  
He greets her with a sly smile, and they settle into their routine of reading or talking for the duration of the afternoon.   
He then cooks dinner for her, and sometimes she helps him with the always-elaborate rituals. They take their time to savor the food and wine, and then regular as clockwork they retire to the bedroom. They take their time with the sex, always strangely needy for connection in carnal manners. Clarice always feels cherished, and strangely like he’s in awe of her. He’s worldly and attractive so that never makes sense. She knows of Hannibal’s past liaisons with Alana Bloom and Bedelia du Maurier, and surely there were others. They never discuss Will Graham.

 

*  
Every day at some point Hannibal will be silent and play a piece of music on his harpsichord. It’s an original composition called “Patroclus, dying of the light” and she knows whom it’s for. He will weep tears through the solemn chords he plays. Clarice knows that he wants Will to join them.

*  
Clarice knows that he loves her, and that her place in his memory palace is unique, now that she has rejected becoming his sister.   
Will Graham is alive, and back with Molly. He has declined all interviews and a million dollar book contract. Bedelia du Maurier took one, and Clarice knows Hannibal will come for her in the end. 

*  
“Do you miss him?” she asks.  
“Do I look like I’m missing anyone, when I’m here with a beautiful woman?” he asks.  
“Yes. You don’t regret me, you want him with us too.”  
“I might,” he says. “Wish for impossible things.”  
“That makes you human. You may be a demigod but you need us lowly mortals to sing your praises.”  
“I exist to praise you.”  
“Very well,” she says and resumes her reading.

*  
But one day there is a knock on their door. Clarice opens and finds the lost son at the door.  
“Will,” she says. “Have you come to stay?”  
“Yes. I left my family.”  
“He’s waiting,” she says and leads him on.  
Hannibal is playing his song, he raises his head and maybe there are tears in his eyes.  
“I wrote it for you,” he says.  
“It’s beautiful,” Will says. “Am I Ganymede or Patroclus?”  
“You are Patroclus, covered in blood,” Hannibal says lovingly.  
Will approaches him and presses a kiss to his lips.  
Clarice smiles.

*  
Their routine now includes Will and his searches for dogs and evil men to punish. Clarice listens to the new song Hannibal wrote called “Persephone returned to the dark lands.” She supposes they are both the queens of the lower lands. They make love in every aspect, and death in all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> This references the book bit about Hannibal trying to get Clarice to become Mischa. She refused. Oh Hannibal.


End file.
